


Toxic Music

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Hannibal teach Will a simple song on the piano and stronger their bond through music. Well until Will find out the origin of the song.





	Toxic Music

Sometime, when Will was staying late at Hannibal place, dozing off on the couch, he could watch the older man playing on harpsichord. It was mostly classical tunes, some he knew and some he did not, but it was always enjoyable. Hannibal had definitely a thing for music, opera was the few times where Will could see his emotions so lively written on Hannibal’s face. It was something he was growing eager to see, and even if opera was not his thing and if the socialization needed for the event was a bit much for him, he was quite glad to go with him.

Will was one to not really pay attention to the music, he was listening to almost anything. Mostly just turning on the radio and rolling with it. At his home the radio was more of a background sound to decrease the loneliness than a real pleasure. He had no knowledge of music except for a bunch of traditional Louisiana songs that his grand-mother was used to sing to him. But never he had feel ignorant while listening to Hannibal, the man was a wonderful teacher in the peculiar field.

Hannibal had leaded his hands while playing the theremin more than one time and Will was sure it was a romantic move Hannibal was used to play on. Standing close to the back of his lover of the time, while guiding their hands, skin on skin and his nose in their scent. Hannibal had also tried to teach him some basics on his piano, some “simples ritournelles“ as he was saying. And one of them at stayed in Will’s mind, it was quite catchy, so he did try it at home a few times and the melody at stuck.

He had been doing some grocery shopping when he had eared it on the radio of the shop, the same melody that he was practising on. But it was not what he was expecting at all, not some classical with huge orchestra song, quite the opposite in fact. He decided to wait for the next lunch with Hannibal to confront him on the matter, just the see the look on the man’s face, probable a pleased one as always.

They had already eaten the main dish and drunken some glasses of wine before Will tried to lead the conversation in that direction. “The song you teach me, where does it come from?” It was quite blunt but it did the work. “It’s some traditional lullaby from where I come from” Hannibal answered with ease. “Hum, said Will his fork in the air, because I’m pretty sure I eared it today at the radio and that it’s called Toxic by Britney Spears...” Hannibal had stopped his movement and looked at his searching for his eyes: “Probably a coincidence”.


End file.
